Lady in Red
by drizzzzle
Summary: This is what you see during the late night shift.  Oneshot


**A/N: **A shot oneshot I wrote when I use to be on quizilla. Cx

Enjoy ~ :D

* * *

Nothing but the ceiling's stereos made noise. It was lonely in the small 24/7 shop, only a more than exhausted girl in her late teens stood there behind the cash register. If there was one thing worse than working late nights, it was working late nights alone. It was boring, and at the same time, very frightening Working these late night shifts made you paranoid, everything that made sound would make you want to crap your pants and run out of the store, maybe out of the state, out of the country? It wasn't anything close to fun. It was just agonizingly boring, agonizingly scary.

The girl, whose name according to her name tag was "Cari", leaned over the counter, taking a small glance out the glass door, and quickly returned to looking down at her cell phone. She wanted to seem like she was occupied, but really, who was going to message her this late at night? She didn't think anyone in there right mind would. She fiddled with the buttons on her phone, pressing them at random. The number's rings made her not feel so lonely, like something that was alive was in the store with her, but that wasn't really the case.

She sighed, lowering her head, now facing the lottery tickets. This is how desperate she was for money. She needed the money, and this was really the only way she could get it. Working the shift that no one in their right mind would want to work. She tugged on her jacket, pulling it closer to her. She still felt the cold night through the closed windows.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and her head quickly turned to the door. She felt window pass her by as the door was being opened by a peculiar looking man. His lanky, thin body was shadowed by the car that was still running behind him, the head lights made him look like some kind of immortal. His head faced down, leaving his eyes looking hallow like a skeleton's, his spiky hair went wild and it seemed to have no direction. The car's headlights soon turned off, and the mysterious man walk forward.

Cari gulped,bracing herself from this strange looking man to walk in. She stuffed her hands in her jeans, shuffling through her phones and her chap stick to find her pepper spray. It never crossed her mind to use it, but the man that was now walking in just seemed too strange. What did he want? Money? Free stuff? Her?

She took the small cylinder spray out, keeping it within her fist. She hid her hand underneath the counter, eying the man who was now just walking passed her. His skin was a sickly yellowish color, and showed discolored spots all over his face. Everything besides his face was covered by clothing. Long sleeved striped shirts, long gloves, knee high boots. If anything, the man looked suspicious.

Cari watched the man carefully, turning around and soon as he went to stare at her. The air in the store was thick with tension, it was almost suffocating. The quiet songs playing on the ceiling stereos just made it even more awkward, almost unbearable. Her fist held the pepper spray tighter, her palm began to sweat. Her heart began beating fast.

The man stopped himself, and began walking to the register.

Cari felt like she couldn't breathe, she looked up at the strange man, and then at his hands. She felt a single eyebrow quirk up. "Um, u - uh. . ." It was surprising seeing the strange looking man with just that. Was that really all he was going to buy? "Just a brain freezy for you?"

The man nodded, sticking the straw into his mouth. He stuck out a dollar bill towards her. She quickly leaned back, hesitating to take the money from him. Was the man up to something? She looked down, reaching out her hand to take the dollar from him. Though in doing so,she managed to drop her pepper spray. The bottle being clear in sight of the man.

Cari's eyes widened, looking down at the pepper spray, praying that the man hadn't seen it, or at least didn't know what it was. Would he suspect her of trying to hurt him? Would it be her fault anyway? It was the strange man's fault for looking so damned odd! She leaned over to the register, putting in the numbers, and the money in the tray. She was frightened to look at the man, he was just so odd looking.

"O – okay ! Have a – a nice day s – sir!" Cari blurted out, hoping to end this quickly. She didn't want to be around this man anymore.

The man looked at her, his large, tired eyes leaning towards her and over the counter. "What is that?" He asked, looking back up to Cari, pointing at the small bottle. "Spray can?"

Cari back away, realizing that she was close enough to count the endless supply of dark circles under his eyes. "T – that?" She laughed nervously, "N – nothing! Just a can of pepper spray." She lower her voice when saying 'pepper spray'. She tired to not act like she was going to spray him. "I mean, you don't know what kind of freaks can show up at this time."

The man quirked his eyebrow up, ignoring the 'freaks' comment. "Pepper spray?" He leaned over the counter, looking as if he was getting comfortable. His chin in his palm, his elbow on the counter, his head turning towards Cari. "That stuff doesn't really work well." He frowned, looking at the small bottle still on the floor. "Doesn't even taste every good either." He took a sip of his brain freezy. "I mean, if you really wanted to defend yourself, I have somethings you can borrow."

"I bet you do." Cari mumbled under her breath, backing away from the man as much as she could.

The man reached over the counter, his long arms succeeding at grabbing Cari by the arm. Though in doing so, he accidentally knocked over his brain freezy. Letting the cherry flavored corn syrup fly onto the counter, and on Cari.

She jumped as the cold freezy soaked her white shirt in red.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The strange man said, as he reached for Cari. She felt his cold skin through his gloves, and his fingers were more like claws. "You do look better in red though." He grinned. "Anyway, I can show you my stuff if you'd like." He put the cup right side up, drinking out of what remained in the cup.

"No thanks." Cari spat back, attempting to wipe of chunks of ice from her shirt.

"It's no problem, really." The man was put on a seemingly friendly smile.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Just come with me." The man pulled her towards the edge of the counter, "Just jump over the counter." He began walking towards the exit.

Cari stood behind the counter still, not wanting to move anywhere, but once the man looked back to she if she was coming, she quickly leaped over the counter. Following the strange man. It might have been a stupid move, but it might have been even more stupid to not follow him. What if he came back to do something to her?

She walked out the door, seeing the man going through his car. Digging for something. She gulped, looking back every five seconds, thinking of when she could make a run for it.

"I found it!" The man said, smiling. He pulled out a tazer, and began pressing the button a few times. It seems like he enjoyed watching the electricity light up in front of his eyes. "This should work much better than your pepper spray." He laughed, walking towards her. "Would you like to see a demonstration?" He smiled, this time a darker one, it looked like a smile of a Cheshire cat.

"Ah, no thanks. I need to get back to work – "

"Nonsense!" The man grinned, "It almost three in the morning, I don't think anyone's going to visit this little shop anytime soon." He held onto Cari's hand. "Now, let me show you how this works." He looked up at her, starring her straight in the eyes. "Oh, and by the way." He grinned, "I'm Nny."

"Sorry, but I really need to go – !"

A sudden burst of electricity buzzed through Cari's body, she screamed, and screamed louder. Her body collapsed on the ground. Seconds felt like hours of never ending pain. The shock went through her body, her veins, her muscles, her bones. She felt like she couldn't move.

"You see?" The man named 'Nny' leaned over her body, she was still on the floor. Barely conscious. "Works much better than any pepper spray would." He smiled at her, kneeling down next to her,"But if you really want to go for the kill," He grabbed something from behind, quickly bringing his hand down towards Cari's torso. "You want to do this."

Cari's body lurched forward as the sharp knife went through her chest. She felt her skin go pale, she felt her pupils shrink, she felt the knife go through her slowly. She coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. Blood splattered all over her jacket, her jeans, her name tag, everything. She looked in front of her, the knife lodged into her deep. She looked up at Nny, and felt her mind suddenly turn off.

"That's how it works Cari." Nny stood up, dusting himself off. He paused, "Cari?" He back over to her motionless body, "Oh." He laughed, kneeling down next to Cari again, he brush a few strand of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, I suppose I went a little over board."

Nny shrugged, taking his knife out of Cari, grabbing his brain freezy, and walking towards his car. He started the ignition, and sucked on the brain freezy, suddenly feeling nothing but air coming through the straw. He looked down at the empty cup, he sighed, throwing the brain freezy out the window. The cup landed somewhere close to Cari's body, that was now stained by crimson red blood.

Nny looked out the window at Cari, "She does look better in red."

He pulled out of 24/7, brain freezyless.

Maybe he should have gotten fruity pops instead.


End file.
